My Forced Marriage
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: You, yes, you at the computer, are cordially invited to the wedding of Prince Thorin of Erebor and Princess Elizabeth of the Iron Hills. We encourage you to come and witness their union, and listen to their adventure that was blessed by the Father of All himself. Please note that if no invitation is shown at door, we will not be held responsible for casualties. Happy Durin's Day!
1. Chapter 1

"What are you talking about?!" Elizabeth screamed her face one of shock, confusion and anger. Her father, Jarecio sighed. Persuading his daughter was going to be harder than he thought. "It is for your own protection."

He said pleading with her, trying to make his daughter see reason. "Erebor is safe, and I'm sure that the prince will make an excellent husband for you."

She stared at her father disbelievingly. "I don't need protection, I can handle myself fine. I can handle myself just perfectly!"

She stormed out of the room as her mother came and asked what all the yelling was about. "Get away from me!"

Queen Jukilao sighed, and then turned to her husband fuming. "Why did you do that?" The king sighed and walked out of the room, his wife following behind and yelling at him, while he was complaining about the babies being affected and her mood swings.

Elizabeth reached the stables and ran to Maggia, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling herself up, not bothering with a saddle. She reached forward, cut the rope on the gate, and urged him into a fast run. They ran until they were deep into the woods at the edge of a jagged cliff on a cracked ledge that jutted out by a large waterfall that fell down to the ground and formed the stream below.

"Arrggghhh!" She screamed and ran over to the nearest thing she could find, that being a tall oak, and punched it, cracking the bark. She did this till her hands were red with her own blood and she had worn herself out to exhaustion. She washed the blood from her hands in the stream and looked over her shoulder to see the damage she had done.

Rocks were cracked and bloody fist prints were embedded into the trees. Bark was scattered all over the ground, in small piles underneath the trees.

She sighed and walked over to sit overtop the cave, swinging her feet back and forth thinking of when her mother had told her some of the best news ever.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come here darlings." Her mother called laughing, as she saw the mess her kids had gotten into while practicing. "I won mama! I beat them!" Elizabeth said smiling and jumping slightly on her toes, causing her black hair to bounce. "And them got dirty by doing so I see. "She said, leaning back on her palms. Her eldest, Dain, had sticks in his hair and mud on his shoes. Terron, her middle child, had mud and grass stains on his knees and leaves in his hair. She was happy that she had left Jora, Moria, and Koylaina at the palace_

"_She beat them into the ground I bet." She thought, proud of her daughter. Calm down sweetie. I have news for you all.""Are you sick? You weren't feeling so well this morning." Dain asked, worry evident in his eyes and ton. "No dear. I feel much better now thank you."_

"_Then what is it?" Her daughter asked, lying down on the blanket staring at the sky, her brothers doing the same, unknown to them making a triangle. "Well, here goes nothing." She muttered to herself and took a deep breath._

"_I'm pregnant." She said, looking at her children's faces that were slowly taking in her words. Dain was the first to respond. "That's great!" He sat up and kissed her on the forehead. " Do you know what gender?" Terron said, kissing her on the cheek as well. The Queen nodde a smile on her face. Girls. I'm having twins."_

_Elizabeth was a different story. "YYYEEEESSSS!" She screamed, throwing her hands in the air, and hugging her mother, then running over and jumping up and down along with her brothers. "I'm going to have 2 little sisters!" She shouted with glee a large smile on her face._

_~Flashback Over~_

She sighed, remembering how happy everyone was then, and how horrible it was now. She flinched as she heard a twig snap, and then sighed as her brothers started talking. "You know you have to go." Terron stated, sitting down next to her. "We will miss you sister." Dain said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But why do I have to go?" She complained, putting her head in her hands. "It's considered basically death if you have to be forced to marry someone,, when you don't even love them, and you just have to cause your parent tells you to. "It's our duty to do what is expected of us." Dain stated, trying to calm her down. "Maybe I don't want to do what we have to do. It's my life, I should get to live it how I want."

Dain exchanged glances with his brother as they both sighed. They were going to have to use their desperate card, the only one she would listen to.

"It's for the good of our family and the our people." They said simultaneously. She sighed and stood up, pulling her brothers close. "I'm going to miss you." She sniffled, a lone tear running down her cheek. "Where are the others?" She asked, hastily wiping it away. "At grandfathers. Mom didn't want them to have to say goodbye to you, so they're coming back tomorrow evening."

"Let's go home." She slipped out of their grasp and jumped on Maggia who shook her head at the sudden weight. "Race you home." She called taking off into the woods her brothers racing after her laughing, calling out different versions of cheater!, leaving the whisper of the wind through the trees the only sign that anyone had been there.

"Your people." She whispered as she laid down on her bed for the last time. "Not mine. They will never be mine." Then the darkness took her and she slept.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Goodbye's & Sour Sleep

**_Chapter Two: Sweet Goodbye's and Sour Sleep_**

Elizabeth sighed as she looked to the cavalry and soldiers, lined up and ready to take her to Erebor to meet and go live with her, shudder, _betrothed._

"Come here Beth-hore." Her father said, raising his hands to give her a hug. She walked over smiling sweetly and punched him in the face.

"Holy Valar!" He screamed, clutching his nose as the doctor came and sat down by him, muttering that it would be alright and winking at the spiteful young girl mischievously, who at the moment was smirking proudly. "Don't ever call me that again." She whispered darkly in his ar, then stood up straight.

"Ahh! Put me down!" she said laughing as Dain came up behind and grabbed her by her waist spinning her around in circles.

"I'm going to miss you." He said, turning her around to face him.

"As well shall I." She said frowning as she looked for her other brother. "Where is ?" "They didn't want to see you leave. So they're in his room."

"Take this with you." He said, holding out a small pouch, and placing it in her hand. She quirked her eyebrow at him, only to be returned by a smirk, she opened the bag, and laughed at the assorted candies he had most likely stolen from the kitchen. All of them of course being their favorites, and mainly mints.

"They probably won't have as good as candy as we have here, let alone have any at all."

She nodded and smiled as she turned around and saw her mother standing there.

"Mom." She said embracing her tightly, tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh, hush now sweetie. It'll be alright." She sad, rubbing her back soothingly. Come here now, turn around and close your eyes."

She did as obliged and flinched as she felt something cold hit her neck, put didn't open her eyes til her mother told her to. When she did she looked down and gasped.

"It has been in my family for generations. It is yours now." Elizabeth smiled and turned around to hug the woman behind her, "Thank you." She whispered before pulling away and running to Maggia and the cavalry, where the Colonel of the Kings Royal Guard was waiting to take her to Erebor, so no one would see her tears that streamed down her face from the woman's words she had said.

"You may not be my daughter, but you will always have a home and family here. For this is a place where you can belong."

_Only if they knew._ She though forlornly, looking at the palace disappear into the distance behind her. _Only if they knew I will never belong there._

* * *

Thorin screamed, shocked by the news. "What do you mean I'm getting married to a complete stranger?!" Thror sighed and tried to reason with his grandson who was now pacing the room.

"Please Thorin. It is for the safety of Erebor. If we do this-"

"No." Thorin cut him off, then pointed to himself. "if _I_do this." He returned to pacing the floor while his father took a try.

"Son, please, listen to me." He pleaded. "This is so that if anything we can't handle happens, then the Iron Hills army will come to our aid.

"Yes, I know, but is there anything? Anything that doesn't involve me getting married!?" He turned around to face his father and grandfather.

"No, and if there was," Thror said, placing his hands on his sons shoulders. "then I would have it happen. But there isn't."

Thorin sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. "Can you at least tell something about her?" He growled angrily.

Thrain sighed in relief, convincing his nephew to do things was no easy task, especially when it's something like marriage.

"Tomorrow. A little after lunch. I want you and –Dis!" he called, seeing his granddaughter walk pass the hall, calling her to a stop, and to his side.

"Yes Grandfather?" She said, cocking her head. "I want you and Thorin to show her around until dinner. Let her get comfortable and used to the place. Show her the gardens, the mines, heck!- even show her the training grounds!" He said, throwing his hands in the air at the last part, then muttering something about girls not being able to fight.

"Besides you dear!" He added as an afterthought as he saw Dis's angry stare at him.

"We must go now. I have a meeting for expanding the mines that I _have_ to be at." Thror called over his shoulder as he walked away with Thrain. "Get some sleep! You'll need it for tomorrow!"

Thorin muttered about having to marry a complete stranger walking to his room alongside his sister when he stopped and turned to his sister, who at the moment, was smirking triumphantly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Why do I not like the look on your face?" he said, drawing a hand over his. "Because." She said, stepping to her room, turning around and closing the door so he could only see her right eye.

* * *

Thorin scowled angrily, slamming his door and walking over to his bed, not bothering to take off his boots. He laid down, and closed his eyes, dreading the day ahead of him tomorrow, his sisters words ringing in his ears, before she had locked the door and went to bed.

"I know the name of who you're going to marry."


	3. Meeting People and Argument Fights

**_Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who looked at my story the last two days. 153 views baby, yeah-yah! When we get up to at least 170 views I will post the next chapter. Also, may I just ask that if you read this story, that you review?_**

**_ Reason being: 153 people read the story, 1 person reviewed twice. So, because of that, this chapter is dedicated to LalaithElerrina. Hope you enjoy it! _**

**_So without further ado: here is_**

_**Chapter Three: Short Goodbye's and Happy Welcome's**_

* * *

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tied the small candy bag to her belt, taking the colonel's hand and dismounting her horse looking at the tall mountain above her, gaping at the sheer size of it. Erebor.

_ My new home_. She thought. _Here I am._

"Who goes there? One of the guards yelled down from the posts on the wall.

_No one._ She wanted to say. _We're just passing through and needed directions. Any idea on how to get away from here. _But the Colonel had to answer. "Colonel Sandson of the Royal Guards' of the iron hills, here to escort Prince Thorins betrothed."

"Enter." The guard called, signaling the men on the wall to open the doors. They walked inside, being greeted by a dwarf about 2 or 3 inches shorter than Elizabeth. He had a long white beard, and a red coat. (An: First time I saw The Hobbit, when Balin appeared, my friend and I screamed, "Santa's in the Hobbit!", resulting in everybody shushing us. True story.)

"Balin." He said smiling and spreading out his arms as if to say, 'Here I am.' and bowed. "At your service." The Colonel bowed back.

"Colonel Sandson of the Royal Guard." "You may leave Colonel and return home. She will show the princess to the King." He said smiling softly at the woman before him. She timidly smiled back.

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck princess and hope you will be happy." He bowed then turned around, went through the doors. _'There goes my last chance home.' _Elizabeth thought sadly, sighing softly.

"Don't worry princess." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it slightly. "I am sure you will grow to love Erebor as you did the Iron Hills." She nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Balin. My name is Elizabeth." She curtsied, to him, bowing my head. "Shall we, princess?" He asked, offering her his arm. she nodded and took it. "Let's go then." He said, and led me to, what Elizabeth presumed, the throne room.

Along the way she had learned that he was the Prince's most trusted friend and the Kings Advisor. He also had a younger brother named Dwalin, who he promised to introduce her to later.

Before she knew it, she was walking into the throne room, towards the royal family. Elizabeth took a deep breath as Balin introduced her.

"Your highness, may I present to you Milady Elizabeth of the Iron hills." Elizabeth curtsied, "Your majesty." The king who was sitting on the throne, whom she presumed to be Thrain, studied her for a small while.

"Why do you have your hood up my dear?" He asked the young woman in front of him.. "The sun was in my eyes earlier and I prefer to not have my hand over my eyes the entire trip." She replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Thrain raised his eyebrow at this."Did you not travel in a carriage?"

Elizabeth smiled under her hood, laughing slightly. "No, I prefer to ride." He smiled and walked in front of the young woman. "I am happy that you are here and have accepted and agreed to this."

Another man walked up to her, he looked younger than Thrain, but older than the dwarf girl and 2 boys, whom she presumed to be Dis, Frerin, and _ooo, exhale,_ Thorin.

"I am happy to be here. I have been to Dale a couple times before and seen Erebor from afar, though it is yet that I have had the pleasure of being inside the walls."

Elizabeth smiled as the two men laughed, as well as the younger looking boy of the two who was chuckling, and smiled at her. He was probably Frerin. Thorin had his mouth set in a straight firm line, studing his soon-too-be-bride carefully.

"I don't mean to pry." A feminine voice came from behind her and she jumped slightly and whirled around to see who was speaking. "But is it possible by any chance that you could take your hood off so I could see your face?"

Dis asked her, raising her eyebrows at the girl in front of her. The princess nodded and pulled off her hood, smiling at the princess in front of her who was smirking. "I think I'm going to like you."

Elizabeth snorted. "Good, cause I would hate that my one of the first people I meet here that doesn't like me would be my stepsister."

Dis laughed and embraced the girl. "Come on." She said taking her hand and pulling her along. I'll show you around." She stopped at the foot of the stairs and grabbed Thorin's hand pulling him down the steps to the girl.

* * *

"Elizabeth," She said pointing to her, then to Thorin. "Thorin, your soon-to-be-husband. Thorin." She said pointing to him then Elizabeth." Elizabeth, your soon-to-be-wife."

She pushed Elizabeth to Thorin, who wrapped his arm around her waist on instinct as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Let's go now. Come on!" she walked away calling over her shoulder.

"I would apologize for her . . ." Thorin said, helping Elizabeth stand up straight. "but I don't apologize often, and I would be wasting my breath."

"I heard that!" Dis called toward them waiting at the door. "I know!" he called back.

"Thorin. At your service." He said kissing her hand. She curtsied. "Elizabeth."

"We had best be going. You don't want to see her angry." He offered her his arm and she smiled and took it, sweeping her coat to the side with a flick of her wrist, as to not trip on it."

"What do you want to see first?" Dis asked her as they came up next to her, taking her other arm. Throin looked at Elizabeth who thought for a moment before answering, "How about you chose for me? Considering I haven't been here before."

Thorin looked at Dis who smiled at him, receiving a shrug in return. "Why don't I like that look?" Elizabeth said shifting uncomfortably. "Come on. Let's go!"

With that, she was pulled away from Thorin by Dis practically dragging her through the halls and up the many flights of stairs.

Thorin chuckled. His set-firm frown returning, when a voice behind him spoke. "You like her. Don't you?"

He turned around to see Dwalin, left hand on blade, his right holding his axe over his shoulder, smirking proudly at him. Thorin scoffed. "What makes you think that?"

He walked with away with Dwalin toward the training grounds. "She's a spoiled princess." He stated, taking a weapon off the wall and examining it before meeting Dwalin's axe with a loud _clang!_

"Most likely just putting on an act to persuade grandfather and my family that she's sweet and innocent." Dwalin grunted as he was knocked back a few feet, then advanced with a well-aimed slash of his own, switching to offense. "She may surprise you. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually learn to like her."

Thorin gawked at him for a second, which was all Dwalin needed to flick his sword out of his hand and pin him to the ground. "Give up?"

Thorin leaned his had back as far as he could and laughed. He looked at Dwalin with a gleam in his eye. "Never."

* * *

"I'm really glad that you accepted the marriage proposal." Dis said as they walked up the stairs, to Elizabeth knew not where, though Dis was dead sent on showing her.

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Cause I'm the only girl in my family!" She said throwing her hands in the air, causing Elizabeth to burst into a fit of giggles.

What about your mother?" Elizabeth inquired, confused and hoping that she had not hit a sore spot. Dis shrugged and opened a door that was part of the wall, earning a small gasp from Elizabeth, and a smirk from Dis as she lead her down a long corridor with a door at the end. When they reached the door, Dis turned around and flourished her hands in a fancy motion and bowed.

"Welcome," She said opening the door and smiled as Elizabeth gasped,"to my hideout." she finished proudly. Elizabeth gazed around the rooom in wonder and amazement.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Please leave me a review. I'm not asking for anything like, write a book or 50 paragraphs or anything, just a "I like it" or "I hate it"(though please say you like it) Also, if you do like, will you please at th very least follow so you might now when the next chapter is up? _**

**_What ever youo do, I'm out L8tr._**


End file.
